


Nosy Number Five

by Quirkyasfok



Series: Nothing But An Alley Cat [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Human Experimentation, Insecurity, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: Klaus has kept a secret from his siblings for a long, long time. Luckily, his siblings are pretty oblivious. Well... all of them except for Five apparently. Maybe. It's still a little up in the air.or Luther wasn't the first one their Father decided to make a bit furrier.





	Nosy Number Five

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all grammar/spelling mistakes. 
> 
> This fic is more like a prologue to another fic that I'm currently working on. Not sure exactly when that one will be coming out, but figured I'd at least share this for now.

It starts out simple enough. Well, maybe not exactly simple considering he’s sitting across from his brother who they all assumed was dead, but was really stuck in the apocalyptic future. 

“Nice dress… hats nice too.”

He blinks surprised. Twirls the hem of his skirt as Five stares at him from across the table. Shifts a bit as the eyes of all of his siblings suddenly land on him. 

“Danke!”

Five starts speaking again. All his siblings look back to him as he talks. 

Klaus breathes easy once more. 

\--- 

Klaus just manages to tuck the black fur tight around his waist as his young yet old brother enters his space.

“You time traveled, didn’t you?”

Klaus ignores him. Focuses on getting his shirt on. He doesn’t care about the end of the world. Doesn’t care about some stupid briefcase. 

Doesn’t care about the way Five eyes his waist. 

All he cares about is Dave.

Dave. Dave. Dave.

He’s brother goes from excited to angry, and then plotting (which, as far as Klaus is concerned in Five’s case ‘plotting’ is in fact an emotion). 

He watches his brother scribble a message down on a piece of paper. 

“Nice belt by the way.”

Klaus ignores him. 

Dave. Dave. Dave.

\---

Their having another family meeting. 

Klaus feels like shit. Absolute shit. Ben tells him to let their other siblings know how he’s feeling. He tugs on his hat trying to drown out the noise and hisses at Ben.

Across the room Five smirks at him. 

He hisses at Five too.

\---

He thinks he should be madder at Luther, but … in all honesty he gets it. Maybe more so than any of his siblings would ever believe. 

He wonders if he had said something all those years back. Told them. Shown them… maybe… just maybe Luther wouldn’t be like this. There’re pieces of last night missing, but the image of Luther shirtless standing in the flashing lights is forever burned into his brain. 

He can’t help the apology that slips out he pours the big guy a cup of coffee. Luther blinks. Asks him why. 

Then Five enters. He looks like hell, but he gives Klaus a look. 

Like he heard.

Like he knows. 

Klaus sticks his tongue out at him as he pours him a cup as well. 

Klaus talks about what he learned about their father. 

The apology goes forgotten. 

\---

They somehow, SOMEHOW (and by somehow, he means time travels and actual family communication), stop the apocalypse. 

Or… well … Vanya at least. 

Five still seems pretty sure that they haven’t seen the last of The Commission yet.

But they talk Vanya down. 

There’s hugging. Crying. Promises. 

Their going to help Vanya. Their going to help each other. 

Their going to be a better family. 

“No more secrets,” Five adds. He looks Klaus dead in the eyes as he says it. He’s siblings agree with blood on their faces and tears in their eyes.

Klaus secretly flips him off. 

\---

So, okay. 

Klaus has secrets. Most of them less secrets, and more just details nobody ever asked him about and he felt no need in sharing… but yes, he has secrets. 

Particularly a big one that he has spent a majority of his life hiding from his siblings and the general public. Only the drunkest of lovers ever got to see… and Dave.

And well Dad because… well he was the asshole responsible.

Oh, and Ben. But Ben knows everything there is possible about his life. Poor Ben. 

He thinks Five somehow figured out. Out of all his siblings he should have known it would have been Five.

Five says nothing though. Stops giving him looks. 

Maybe Klaus imagined it. 

They help Vanya with her powers. Have training days, and family days. They start listening to one another. Helping one another. Becoming a less dysfunctional family one day at a time. 

Klaus stays sober (cigarettes don’t count). Nobody asks about his obsession with hats. Nobody asks about the weird ‘belt’ he wears every day. 

Nobody asks. Klaus never tells.

It’s probably best Vanya never find out what really happened to the alley cats that use to roam around their property when they were kids. It’s probably best his siblings never find out just how fucked up their dear old dad actually was.

Life moves on.


End file.
